Shiva
| season = second | episode = seventh | image = .jpg | airdate = 22 May 2016 | writer = David Wiener | director = Andrew Bernstein | previous = Sicut Cervus | next = 2x08 }} " " is the Season 2 mid-season finale, it's the last episode of Season 2a. Synopsis Plot In a flashback, a young Daniel Salazar (10 or 11yo ) standing beside the river, surrounded by dead bodies as he described in Season 1, "Not Fade Away". He hears a man's voice telling him to “Take the gun, Daniel.” Daniel and Ofelia wake to the sound of a gunshot. Daniel runs outside with Ofelia, she is ill and can't keep up, Daniel asks her what is wrong?. Ofelia starts to peel the skin off of her face. Daniel wakes up: It was a nightmare. But the sound of the gunshot was real, he wakes for real and hears people running in the hall. Daniel immediately looks over to Ofelia's bed but it's empty and he goes looking for her. Everyone runs to Thomas Abigail’s room, where Strand has just shot Thomas in the head. Celia Flores screams at Strand for shooting Thomas instead of allowing him to turn. When Daniel finds Ofelia he hugs her fiercely and almost cries in an uncharacteristic show of emotion. Ofelia is surprised and concerned by his behaviour; he touches her cheek where, in his dream, Ofelia had started to peel away the flesh. Travis asks Alicia to help him find Chris. She refuses, saying that Chris was holding a knife beside her bed. Celia if grief stricken at the manner of Thomas Abigail' death and forbids Strand from burying him and attacks Strand when he declares that Thomas wasn’t her son. Celia orders Strand and those he brought along with him to leave by the next day. Travis spots Chris in the vineyard. Chris runs away. The next day, Daniel secretly sharpens a razor blade and pockets it. Travis spends all night searching for Chris in the nearby hills. He finds an Infected man that's been stabbed through the head and he retreives the knife. Chris watches Travis from a little way off, Travis doesn't see him. Madison tells Nick and Alicia to quietly pack supplies so that they can flee to the Abigail and escape Celia’s clutches. Alicia refuses to return to the boat. Nick defends Celia. Travis follows a trail of Infected bodies killed by Chris. He meets a Mexican man inside a shack and explains that he’s looking for his son. The man tries to send Travis away. Travis tries to walk but collapses, his feet bloody and torn from trekking barefoot all night. Nick appears leading an infected Luis to Celia after venturing outside the estate, masked by Infected blood. Celia invites Nick to stay at the estate. He convinces her to allow his family to stay with him but she insists that Strand must leave. Strand digs a grave for Thomas. Daniel urges him not to bury Thomas in such an unholy place. Strand notices Daniel’s unusual behavior and asks what’s wrong with him. Madison confronts Nick about his fascination with the dead and asks if Celia told him to find Luis. Nick argues that Celia merely wanted her son back then offers to bring Travis back, as well. He tells Madison that the Infected will not touch him. “I will not die,” he declares. Daniel tells Ofelia that Griselda, his dead wife, is waiting for them at the gate. He grabs her and slashes a man who tries to restrain him. A group of men holds Daniel down. Madison tells Strand that she’s worried about Nick. Strand is unsurprised that Celia was able to indoctrinate a young and vulnerable addict. He invites Madison to join him on the Abigail but she refuses to leave without Travis. The man in the shack gives Travis some shoes and tries to shoo him out of the house. Travis sees movement underneath the bedroom door. The man whispers to Travis that Chris threatened to hurt his son if he didn’t make Travis leave. Travis barges into the room and finds Chris holding the man’s son at gunpoint. Celia delivers a eulogy beside Thomas’s grave. After the ceremony, Celia tells Strand to leave. Ofelia demands to see Daniel, but Celia says he’s too dangerous. Travis knocks the gun out of Chris’s hand and tackles him outside. Chris swipes at Travis with a knife but Travis wrestles the knife from him. “I’m no good,” Chris says. Celia brings food to Daniel, who is tied up in a storage room, and urges him to seek forgiveness from his Dead. Daniel hears Griselda’s voice. After Celia leaves, Griselda’s ghost appears before him. Nick finds Travis in the hills. Travis says that Chris needs him and orders Nick to tell Madison that he couldn’t find him. Nick leaves Travis with a knife for protection. Madison implores Celia to let Strand stay. Celia refuses and tells Madison that she must learn to accept the Infected just like Nick does. Madison asks Celia to help her understand. Daniel talks to Griselda and reflects on all of the people he’s killed. “What about the one that haunts you now?” Griselda asks. In a flashback, young Daniel looks at the pool of dead bodies and notices one of the men is still alive. A man hands him a gun and tells him to shoot. Daniel complies. “The first victim was you,” Griselda tells Daniel. Celia takes Madison to the cellar and enters the cell to show Madison all of her infected “children.” Madison closes the gate, locking Celia in. One of Celia’s workers unties Daniel to give him some food. Daniel attacks the worker and escapes. “I’m waiting for you,” Griselda tells Daniel. Sofia and the staff escort Strand to the gate. Alicia has followed the group a little way behind and waves goodbye as the gates close. Daniel pours gasoline in the cellar and lights it on fire. Griselda emerges from the herd of Infected and smiles. The flames lick at Daniel’s feet. Strand jumps into a pick-up truck. From outside, Nick sees the estate on fire, all of the main house seems to be burning. Madison runs into the storage room and sees Jorge on the floor. Outside, Alicia restrains Ofelia, who is crying for Daniel. “He’s gone,” Alicia says. Strand pulls up in the truck and urges them to get in. Nick walks up to Madison and says he couldn’t find Travis. He suspiciously asks where Celia is but Madison avoids the question. “She was right about us,” he says. “We destroy everything.” Strand forces Madison into the truck as Nick turns his back on her. From the back of the pickup truck, Alicia Clark watches her brother walking untouched among the Infected. She doesn't call out to him. Cast Main * Kim Dickens as Madison Clark * Cliff Curtis as Travis Manawa * Frank Dillane as Nick Clark * Alycia Debnam-Carey as Alicia Clark * Colman Domingo as Victor Strand * Mercedes Mason as Ofelia Salazar * Lorenzo James Henrie as Chris Manawa * and Rubén Blades as Daniel Salazar Guest * Marlene Forte as Celia Flores * Arturo Del Puerto as Luis Flores * Patricia Reyes Spíndola as Griselda Salazar visible only to Daniel Salazar, in his madness. Co-Starring * Diana Lein as Sofia * Ramón Medína as Jorge Crew * Casting by Wendy O'Brien-Cabrera * Music by Paul Haslinger * Edited by Victor DuBois * Production Designer Bernardo Trujillo * Director of Photography Patrick Cady * Produced by Frank Hildebrand * Consulting Producer Brian Buckner * Consulting Producer Brett C. Leonard * Producer Alan Page * Producers Pablo Cruz, Arturo Sampson * Co-Executive Producer Andrew Bernstein * Co-Executive Producer David Wiener * Co-Executive Producer Kate Barnow * Executive Producer Robert Kirkman * Executive Producer David Alpert * Executive Producer Greg Nicotero * Executive Producer Gale Anne Hurd * Executive Producer Dave Erickson * Written by David Wiener * Directed by Andrew Bernstein Trivia * Some scenes in the Abigail estate were shot at a real winery in Mexico, though they did use replicas for the scenes involving fire, they didn't really burn down someone's winery. * The replica sets for the scenes involving fire had no ceilings, so that heat would not build up on set, allowing actors and stunt performers to work safely near fire. * Rubén Blades wrote a "secret back story" for Daniel Salazar to help him understand the character. It was separate from the back story used by the writers for the character.Talking Dead: Bonus Scene: Episode 623 * This episode marks the return of Griselda Salazar in Daniel Salazar's hallucinations. * Shiva (Śiva, meaning "The Auspicious One") often called Shiva The Destroyer, is the third god in the Hindu triumvirate. The triumvirate consists of three gods who are responsible for the creation, upkeep and destruction of the world. The other two gods are Brahma and Vishnu. Brahma is the creator of the universe while Vishnu is the preserver of it. Shiva is known to have untamed passion, which leads him to extremes in behaviour. Sometimes he is an ascetic, abstaining from all worldly pleasures. At others he is a hedonist. Brahma is the creator of the universe while Vishnu is the preserver of it. Shiva's role is to destroy the universe in order to re-create it. * Shiva is also the name of a certain Tiger, from the comic book of The Walking Dead. * Shiva is also the procedure in Judaism for mourning the dead, which fits with the episode's themes and its focus on the different ways people chose to mourn over their loved ones. Deaths * Celia Flores * Jorge Stills Gallery Shiva.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-207-travis-curtis-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-207-travis-curtis-2-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-207-nick-dillane-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-207-nick-dillane-2-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-207-madison-dickens-3-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-207-daniel-blades-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-207-celia-forte-935.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0310 0640-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0310 0614-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0310 0571-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0310 0528-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0310 0464-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0310 0371-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0310 0325-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0310 0103-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0310 0026-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0309 0504-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0309 0379-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0309 0317-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0309 0057-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0308 0964-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0308 0887-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0308 0807-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0308 0761-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0308 0579-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0308 0530-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0308 0479-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0308 0424-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0308 0262-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0308 0066-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0307 0706-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0307 0444-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0307 0282-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0307 0212-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0307 0169-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0304 1028-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0304 0859-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0304 0633-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0304 0535-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0304 0393-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0304 0382-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0304 0231-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0304 0156-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0304 0061-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0303 0747-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0303 0661-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0303 0598-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0303 0580-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0303 0453-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0303 0376-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0303 0348-RT.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0303 0268-RT.jpg FTWD 207 RF 0310 0005-RT1.jpg FTWD 207 RF 0309 0111-RT1.jpg FTWD 207 RF 0309 0051-RT1.jpg FTWD 207 RF 0308 0667-RT1.jpg FTWD 207 RF 0308 0630-RT1.jpg Video Gallery Fear the Walking Dead Next on ‘Shiva’ Episode 207 Fear the Walking Dead ‘Shiva’ Official Sneak Peek Ep. 207 (SPOILERS) Fear the Walking Dead 'Ghosts in the Wine Cellar' Talked About Scene Ep. 207 References Navigation fr:Shiva